Half Of My Heart
by AngelWriterxoxo
Summary: Will was an average guy. The only exception, his billionaire dad, who had a secret child Taylor Lautner. Summer & Caitlyn were just ordinary  girl trying to enjoy their summer. When they meet Taylor and Will, all 4 will have a summer they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Taylor Lautner or anything except for the story and Willy though I wish i did! The phone number/ address are all fake so don't stalk! I just put random numbers!  
**_

* * *

Chapter one: A new desire

Will's POV:

_**BOOM! **_William banged into a street light.

_Oh great! Two seconds in Beverly Hills, my new home for the time being, and I'm already running into stuff... I better not break anything here! It looks super expensive. Ugh this sucks! _

It was raining in L.A. today and it was EARLY JUNE. _Mother Nature LOVES me. _I thought to myself not able to suppress a smile.

_I was always the awkward weird kid but I liked that. I had a lot of friends, some more like frenemies._

_You see, I had to move to Cali from Canada, yeah u heard right Canada. My dad's a CEO of this huge, big ass corporation which is based in the Hills. My parents divorced, practically WHILE I was being born, and I've always lived with my mom. But Canada was starting to get real boring and I wanted something different, something exciting! That's why I moved in with my dad. I was an only child so I got everything I wanted, so I thought._

I was drenched by the time I got to my new home, my crimson hair turning into a black-ish color _I guess that's what I get for wanting to walk to Alpine from North Beverly Drive. Ugh That was the farthest distance I've ever walked since FOREVER!_. Will was an average height, average grade, slightly good looking, average guy. He was a half between a devilishly handsome Dad (of Dutch, French, and English descent) and a beautiful, flawless, and classy Japanese lady. How did I ever turn out so AVERAGE!

Me, being the awkward kid I am, creeped into the house. I walked around the place trying to remember as much of it as I could so I don't get lost in this humongous mansion.

_Damn! Dad knows how to live in style_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps and a soft voice from behind me which made me jump a little. _I've heard that voice somewhere... but where?_ I couldn't quite wrap my hands around it at that time but that voice was something I would grow to love! I quickly turned around to see an extremely handsome guy. Brown spiky faux hawk hair, brown, sparkly eyes and a quizzical smile exposing his flawless, pure white teeth.

"U-um... I'm Will" _oh god! What the heck! That was the stupidest thing to say! Now he'll think you're a weirdo! Nice going me_

"Hey! I'm Taylor... Taylor Lautner"

"Who are you? James Bond?" I kidded. _Wow! That was a stupid comment_

But none the less we both kinda giggled.

"So are you gonna tell me what you're doing in my house?" asked Taylor

"Your house!" I asked bewildered. "Wait wait wait wait wait! Did dad give me the wrong address... hold on gimme a second" I said as I took out the little note with dad's number and his address.

**To William**

**Hey Will! I heard from your mom about how you wanted to come and live with me! That's awesome! I've already got a bedroom and everything ready so just come by whenever. If u want I could send you the limo and pick you up if you want! Here's my cell number and my address of the house. Can't wait to see you**

**-Love dad**

**938 Alpine Drive, Beverly Hills, CA**

**310-681-7290 **

"Umm this is 938 Alpine drive... right?"

"Yup!" -Taylor

"Well this is _my_ DAD'S house... I think. You know... Uh Aaron Waters?" (_yeah that was my dad's name... in case you're wondering I didn't take my mom's maiden name cause it sounded way too Japanesy haha)_

"No way! Willy?" Taylor sounded surprised but in a good way since he hugged me.

_Woah woah woah! When did we get so close we used nicknames or HUG! OK this was confusing me... Oh boy the walls there... MOVING? Ugh stupid billionaires and their fancy walls... wait... it's not the walls... ugh stop spinning stupid head!_

"Umm so dad didn't tell you, did he?" Taylor asked after I didn't answer him

"DAD? TELL ME? WHAT? You! Dad? YOURS?" _Ok the world was officially spinning at the speed of light_

"Uh huh... you ok? You don't look too good" Taylor asked with concern in his eyes

"Uh ye-" next thing i know the world went blank

* * *

**yeah i know, I suck at trying to sound like a guy. It's not that good but bare with me. It's my first fanfict ever! I love it.. Hopefully u do too! Review plz! I need to know if u guyus like it! **

**Updates every Monday, Wednesday, Friday. If not just Monday and Friday**

**Since i just started this I might post another chapter or two today if i can write that much!**

**Review plz! I need to know if people are reading this and actually liking it! Lots more coming up i promise! SInce this IS my first fanfict I'll finish it! Promise! (Plus it's summer haha)**

**Gonna start another one soon =) mid augustish! Hope u like it... its gonna be about taylor lautner but not like this one. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: An Unexpected Earthquake

_Next thing I know I'm in this room tucked into a cozy bed._

_Woah! Was that a dream? No way it couldn't have. Or could it? It was waaaay too real... I looked around the room which was the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. The walls were a shade of Light blue and there were 4 windows. The room was well furnished, a t.v. a bookshelf, table, a California king sized bed,couch, Taylor Lautner, and a door into my very own bath... wait wait REWIND! Taylor Lautner! Ok why the hell! Taylor Lautner in MY ROOM or at least I think it was mine. He was asleep. (phew! I didn't know what I would've done if he was awake) _I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off of him...

I attempted on getting out of bed and out into the bathroom without waking Taylor up. I was in desperate need of a shower especially since I was out in the rain all day. And that's when I realized I was wearing a sweat shirt with some designer sweatpants that Taylor wore recently for his GQ photo shoot which I came across cleaning my best friend Alyson's room. That girl is one heck of a fan girl when it came to Taylor. Buying guy magazines and going on the computer for hours googling him. _WAIT! I changed? Uh well i didn't change... _I looked at Taylor..._ weird _

And that's when I realized something. _I wander what he meant by "Dad didn't tell you, did he." _I was deep in thought and didn't see the WALL right in front of me.

_**BOOM**_ ! _Ugh great! I'm so awesome at being quite! _I looked at Taylor and saw that he had fallen off the couch in surprise. I couldn't help but smile

"Oof! Wah?" was all I heard Taylor say before I crept into the bathroom quickly.

* * *

**Ok i know it was kinda short but it introduced some new idea's didn't it?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Will`s POV

I don't know how long I was in the shower for but I got all my facts straight... What I was gonna ask and what I needed to know. Frankly I just should`ve just asked for him to tell me the whole story.

I slowly crept into my room. Slightly opening the bathroom door. Just enough so I could peek into my room. Taylor was still sitting on the couch. God knew what time it was! _Oh god! Why Will why didn`t you think of bringing clothes in with you. Now you have to go face him with nothing but a towel! You moron! _With that I walked into the room being as calm as I could although I was freaking out, like the world was gonna end, inside.

I rummaged through my suitcase and found the usual things... razor, boxers, shorts, T shirt and some after shaves, lotion and other crap I used just cause it smelled good. I walked slowly back to the bathroom where I left the door open since, from where Taylor was sitting he couldn't see inside. After I did my routine stuff I turned on the dryer and hummed happily to myself wondering what Taylor was thinking about.

**Taylor`s POV**

_Oh i was super excited! I can't wait to tell him.. I know! I'll take him out to dinner... this outta be interesting._

I was half reading my magazine when i heard Will come in.

I saw him grab an Armani jeans T-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I peaked into his suitcase and i found several suits, a blazer, lots of dress shirts, and a couplle jeans and some T-shirts. _Man I'm gonna have to take him shopping sometime!_

Afterwards, I heard Will sing quietly to himself. God he has a great voice! It was Brad Paisley... Then

_**I remember trying not to stare, the night that I first met you**_

_**You had me mesmerized **_

_**And three weeks later, in the front porch light **_

_**Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight**_

_**I hadn't told you yet**_

_**But I thought I loved you then**_

_**...**_

_

* * *

_**Ok i know it's horrible but I kinda like how it's all over the place.. since you guys love me so much why don't you follow me on twitter? /CanadaTaylorFan**

**And can you guys PLZ PLZ PLZ review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cat's Out of the Bag

Will's POV:

This is gonna be just awesome! I thought to myself. I caught my breath, took a step forward and stepped out to face Taylor.

A split second later I see him in an amazing grey suit. His hair, perfect, his eyes, shining as ever, and his lips parted into a contagious smile

Damn.. wow! I thought to myself... How am I gonna beat that? Ok now Don't make it awkward Will.. Smile... BREATHE!... now talk!

"Hey! You look really weird. " I told him kiddingly

I laughed a bit nervously. Who wouldn't? I was in the same room with a celebrity.

Taylor snickered a little

"Where are you gonna go?" I asked curious, "got a girlfriend?", teasing him a little.

"Nah, I'm just going out for dinner with someone special," he replied with a sly grin on his face

"Oh.. ok.. I'll see you around then" I replied. I was always alone anyways. Mom was always with her new found boyfriend and dad... well I don't know what he's up to.

Taylor Suddenly burst into laughter

"what?" I asked a bit shocked

"I'm taking YOU out for dinner! Stupid!" he shouted a bit louder than needed and punched my arm friendly.

"Oh!" I said catching on.. A bit embarrassed. God I'm way off.. I was a total airhead after long hours on planes.

"just gimme a sec! I won't take long." I said while I ran to my suitcase and took out several suits and dress shirts.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked

"Umm to dinner?" he replied kinda confused

"I MEAN formal or casual!" I said a little bit louder than I needed to sound. But I did need to get the point clear! Am I right?

"Ohh um.. Formal. If u didn't see what I was wearing" he said sarcastically

"oh yeah and you can be totally mean to me since I'm tired and jet lagged!" I said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" apologized Taylor... sarcastically

"Just lemme change. Ok.. Now for picking the suit... Navy blue Versace or plain pin stripe Armani?" I asked dropping the subject.

"Uh lemme see you in them!"

"ugh fine"

So I modeled them for him. Finally after I tried both of them on a couple of times Asking Taylor which one he liked several times, he finally answered:

"I like the Versace one"

"but I just changed out of it!" I groaned

"I really like it on you it brings out your amber eyes and your crimson hair!" he said with a grin. "That one was my favourite from the start anyways"

"Oh so you just made me waste some energy changing? Geez Taylor I'm tired enough today!" I said returning him with a grin.

So after I changed and got my hair done we were ready to go.

I looked extremely good in a navy blue suit complete with a skinny tie and a white shirt, and a pair of brown pointy dress shoes.

"Woah! You took like two hours just to get ready!" exclaimed Taylor a little surprised

"uh Taylor, if u didn't notice, you made me try on the same clothes over and over again! I don't think it's that shocking!" I replied with a cool, calm voice

"oh really? Well what can I say! I just can't get enough of my little half brother!"

* * *

**Duh DUH DUH! Taylor's Willy's half brother! Oh MY oh my!**

**Ok, I kinda changed the story a bit to make it sound less gay... I know i suck at sounding like a guy but just bare with me =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOO SORRY i haven't updated in like a week. I was super busy and i was out on the beach... SUMMER! Anyways, I know it's short and most of my other one's are too but I'll try to make future ones longer! I'll update more PROMISE!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Change

**Will's POV:**

"Your half brother?" I exclaimed, shock taking over my body.

"Yeah. You're my half brother" Taylor answered with a grin.

"Well why didn't dad tell me?" I asked.

"He probably forgot"

_Gee thanks dad you're so helpful!_

"Yeah..."

"Okay we're here!" We were in front of a wall entirely made of glass.

_Ooooo it looks expensive!_

"Well what exactly is here?" I asked

"A restaurant?" he replied

I was kinda annoyed with him so I just dropped it_._

The waiter sat us down quickly into a quietly place outside.

We sat right in front of two very gorgeous girls. One of the girls caught my attention. A gorgeous brunette with emerald green eyes. I didn't notice I was starring but then I saw her looking at me. We locked gazes for a while until she pulled away to talk to her friend.

_Please come over PLEASE!_

I elbowed Taylor's side but he didn't seem to notice. He was starring at the mystery girl's blond friend.

**Taylor's POV:**

_Wow! She was so pretty_

Golden hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and flawless, pure white teeth. She was talking to her friend when she suddenly turned and looked at me.

_Holy crap! What do I DO! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO? SMILE..._

We both stared into each other's eyes mesmerized and taking in the moment.

Then suddenly her friend turned to her making her break our gaze.

They were arguing about something...

_Probably about something really cute._

"CAITLYN!" her brunette friend shouted. "Pleeaaaaseee"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

_Caitlyn... such a nice name._

Then, suddenly they got up and came over to me and Will.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

Me and my best friend, Summer, were out for dinner. I didn't really feel like eating out but she insisted. If you know Summer then you know she ALWAYS gets her way.

"That guys cute," she said, eyeing a really good looking crimson haired guy.

"Really? I like his friend." I smiled.

Then suddenly our eyes met, locked in a long ever-lasting gaze until Summer blurted out "He likes you."

"Com' on he's way out of my league" _OMG does he like me?_

"Wanna go over there and talk to them?"

"NO! I don't want to make a fool out of myself" _Trust me you can count on me to do that._

"Oh Caitlyn, PLEASSE! I'll do most of the talking I promise!"

"Ok fine but you owe me big time ok?"

Summer then got up and started walking towards their table.

_I love how she takes charge... I'd be nothing without her_

_Here goes nothing_

_

* * *

_**Ohh you guys reviewing for me? Thanks I knew i could count on y'all! 3**

**xoxo**


End file.
